


"see you soon, wilbur."

by wiIbvrsoot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), DON'T READ IT UNLESS YOU'VE WATCHED IT!!! I AM WARNING YOU!!!, Drabble, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, ITS LIKE 30 MINUTES OR SO GO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S 03/01/21 STREAM, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Murder, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Pandora's Vault Prison, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Spoilers, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), holy shit thats a tag?? lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiIbvrsoot/pseuds/wiIbvrsoot
Summary: "... wilbur?"a familiar voice called out to him.he looked up, meeting those same blue eyes that he had known since he was a child, the same eyes he grew up with and the same eyes that admired him for his every action, sparkling brightly with admiration for what he did. broken, he croaked,"... tommy."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 239





	"see you soon, wilbur."

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS FIC WAS BASED OFF OF THIS TWEET RIGHT HERE I SAW.  
>   
> and i thought "ayo this is some GOOD shit" and after like 30 mins i wrote this quickly HAHA  
> i would like to formally apologize to all of my inniters/soottwts/sleepytwts out there. if this story causes you pain then i am so sorry because it caused me so much pain too writing it .... we suffer together 💔  
> come pester me (/lh) at @WlLBURS00T_ on twitter, i like sbi and wilbur soot in particular B)

it came as a shock to him.

the feeling had been lingering the entire time, wilbur knew, haunting him ever so faintly like a specter, looming over him and ghosting him, leaving him unsettled for the past few days. he could feel tommy's fear, he knew he was stuck with dream and he _hated_ that he was, that green _prick._

and then, after days of unease and doom settling upon him, it struck. _he_ struck.

one blow— wilbur flinched. _something was happening._ and then the next blow, following that. _he's fighting,_ wilbur thought. _he's fighting._ tommy was angry, and wilbur was suddenly and fully aware of that; he knew how to tune into tommy's emotions, he knew how to tune into _tommy_ , even if he couldn't speak to tommy himself directly. and the hits that tommy suffered out of _nowhere_ is what shocked him. his anger was steadily growing, he could almost hear the yelling, of his little brother and that stupid green prick with the shit-eating grin. 

_another hit. another one_. wilbur's body shook with each blow, feeling tommy's lifeforce slowly drain away. _do something,_ wilbur begged his brother, _fight back, tommy,_ thoughts reaching every corner of this endless white void he was trapped in, reaching all but tommy's mind. tommy was weakening, and yet he did _nothing_ to fight back. his health was halved, he was getting weaker with each blow dream landed on him and yet tommy did absolutely _nothing_ to fight back. _please, tommy,_ wilbur pleaded in his head, _fight. don't be an idiot._

 _another blow_. the pattern of blows were erratic, there was no predicting when the next one would be, and that's what put wilbur off so much, legs almost giving way beneath him, leaning on whatever wall was there in this white expanse to support himself. _he's beating him to death,_ wilbur thought to himself, arms clutching at the sleeves of his coat. _he's fucking beating him to death._

 _one. two. three. four_. the punches suddenly came in a barrage, winding wilbur and causing him to collapse on the ground. " _tommy_ ," wilbur pleaded out to the void, " _fight back, for fucks sake_!" his voice only reached oblivion as he felt his little brother endure more hits, lifeforce draining away quickly under the assault of dream. he felt tommy fight back for a moment, but he was far too weak by then, the blows finally ceasing when the boy was at two hearts.

"tommy…" wilbur gasped out, the name of his little brother coming off of his tongue much like a broken record, like the discs his brother once adored. "you— you little cunt," he breathed out in desperation. it felt as if the _final_ string that bound tommy to life, the _final_ string that bound him to the mortal realm and ultimately being _alive_ was fraying, and there was no fixing this now. "don't… don't do anything stupid. please." wilbur shivered. "just stay alive, tommy, god fucking damn it, i can't— i don't want to see you here, i can't—" his voice shook, low and desperate.

_— "why don't you go see him, then?"_

the phrase rung out clear as day in his head, followed by a cascade of blows. the next thing that flooded his hearing was tommy's yells, begging him to stop, fearfully, blow after blow after blow, " _stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP—"_

silence.

the assault had stopped. suddenly, wilbur couldn't feel tommy anymore.

hugging himself in a near vice grip, wilbur screamed out into the void, tears spilling from his eyes as he kneeled on the ground, anguished. he yelled curses, almost as if cursing the fates themself, yelled mindless phrases and sobs into the stark white void only to be met with deafening _silence._ screaming until his throat went hoarse, until he couldn't anymore and he was left curled on the ground, shaking and ridden with sobs.

"... wilbur?"

a familiar voice called out to him.

he looked up, meeting those same blue eyes that he had known since he was a child, the same eyes he grew up with and the same eyes that admired him for his every action, sparkling brightly with admiration for what he did. broken, he croaked,

_"... tommy."_


End file.
